leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas F. Denove
Thomas F. Denove is a cinematographer and camera operator who worked as director of photography on the fourth season episode on which Marvin V. Rush, who normally worked as director of photography, prepared for his directing debut for the following episode . Denove normally worked as 2nd Unit Director of Photography on The Next Generation and coordinated sequences such as on the third season episode for the scenes aboard the Sheliak ship. He also worked as director of photography on . http://aaarts.com/bootcamp/profiles/index.html Denove won a Clavell de Plata Award at the Sitges – Catalonian International Film Festival in 1982 for Best Cinematography on the film The Last Horror Film. In 1991 he won a Technical Achievement Award from the Academy Awards for the development and manufacture of the Belco Denove Cinemeter, shared with Belco Associates, Inc.'s William L. Blowers. He chaired the Cinematography Department at the American Film Institute between 1988 and 1994 and is on the UCLA film, television and digital media faculty. Among his credits as director of photography/ cinematographer are the crime movie The Goddaughter (1972), the action film Zebra Force (1976), the crime drama A Time to Die (1982), the comedy The Big Bet (1985), the thriller Kidnapped (1987), the thriller Cold Steel (1987), the horror sequel Puppet Master II (1991), the action thriller Midnight Witness (1993), the horror film Demon Keeper (1994), episodes of 's Ally McBeal (2000), the family movie All Aboard for the Magical Music Voyage (2009), and the short films Gimme Grace (2010) and Flexing with Monty (2010). Denove also worked as camera operator and additional photographer on several projects including the drama Young Lady Chatterley (1977), the thriller Cat in the Cage (1978), the horror comedy Fade to Black (1980), the horror film Satan's Mistress (1982), the comedy Pucker Up and Bark Like a Dog (1990), and the drama Hollywood Boulevard (1996). Star Trek episodes * ** – 2nd Unit Director of Photography (uncredited, Season 3) ** – 2nd Unit Director of Photography (uncredited, Season 4) ** – 2nd Unit Director of Photography (uncredited) ** – 2nd Unit Director of Photography (uncredited) ** – 2nd Unit Director of Photography (uncredited) ** – 2nd Unit Director of Photography (uncredited) ** – Director of Photography ** – 2nd Unit Director of Photography (uncredited) ** – 2nd Unit Director of Photography (uncredited) ** – 2nd Unit Director of Photography (uncredited) ** – 2nd Unit Cinematographer (Season 5, uncredited) ** – Cinematographer/2nd Unit Cinematographer (uncredited) ** – 2nd Unit Cinematographer (uncredited) ** – 2nd Unit Cinematographer (uncredited) ** – 2nd Unit Cinematographer (uncredited) ** – 2nd Unit Cinematographer (uncredited) ** – 2nd Unit Cinematographer (uncredited) ** – 2nd Unit Cinematographer (uncredited) ** – 2nd Unit Cinematographer (uncredited) ** – 2nd Unit Cinematographer (uncredited) ** – 2nd Unit Cinematographer (uncredited) ** – 2nd Unit Cinematographer (uncredited) ** – 2nd Unit Cinematographer (uncredited) ** – 2nd Unit Cinematographer (uncredited) ** – 2nd Unit Cinematographer (uncredited) ** – 2nd Unit Cinematographer (uncredited) ** – 2nd Unit Cinematographer (uncredited) ** – 2nd Unit Cinematographer (uncredited) External link * Denove, Thomas F.